


Don't pay her attention, they said

by KiaraNaria



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Kanae a bit miffed, Kyoko in character, Lory has fun, Poor Ren, really - Freeform, she MADE them look, they couldn't help it, things happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraNaria/pseuds/KiaraNaria
Summary: There is a lot that can happen in four months when you're abroad. Especially in the acting industry. Especially with a person as determined as Mogami Kyoko. Ren learned that rather spectacularly...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No proofreading happened here. Read at your own risk ;)

It had been four months since the last time they stepped into the LME halls. And only a little less than those four months since the last time he had seen her. Three months, twenty-nine days and a little more than nineteen and a half hours - to be exact. Way too long, for him anyway.

With a movie set in the steppes of Mongolia and rarely any contact to the civilisation - not even the native one - there was no way for him to keep in contact with her.

But that won't be for any longer.

Being back since yesterday morning he had had plenty of time to rest and get a hold of his erratic nerves. Jumping from being overexcited to impatient to annoyed to nervous to depressed to angry back to annoyed again and all over being totally exhausted by the long trip home, Ren couldn't wait any longer. He had to see her - asap.

Just one, hopefully short, meeting with the president and then Yashiro could go meddling around and getting a hold of her schedule. Meddling around was after all one of his best talents. If it was a wanted talent, is not always easy to answer though.

Walking through the entrance hall he noticed rarely anyone being there, only the two receptionists and a woman talking into her mobile phone.

"Good morning Tsuruga-san. Yashiro-san. Welcome back." They were greeted by one of the front desk ladies.

"Good morning, Oda-san. Watanuki-san. I hope you've been well."

"Very well. Thank you, Tsuruga-san. We have been instructed to inform the both of you that the meeting place with Takarada-shachou was relocated into studio 17."

Thinking nothing by it, both men said goodbye to the women and went their way to find one of the smaller dancing studios, the only one without any windows and the floor completely padded. Lory was probably trying some new entrance style or the like. Wouldn't be the first time that there was a need for padded floor.

Sebastian, Lory's assistant and man for every kind of work, awaited the two already in front of the studio entrance. Bowing deeply the taciturn aid knocked briefly on the door and opened the entrance with one swift motion. Revealing the president leaning against a wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest and staring at something still hidden from their view on the other side of the room. Before the men could say anything Lory held one finger to his lips, signing them to be quiet. Stepping inside they turned to look for whatever seemed to be so interesting.

If it wasn't for all the times Ren had witnessed Takarada's eccentricities he would probably look as wide-eyed as Yashiro did, but there were just two girls staring intently at each other… Yeah, one of them was pretty eye-catching with her long wavy hair in that bright red colour and what seemed to be a short white dress and high heels. The other one was beautiful with her pale skin and raven hair in a high ponytail, wearing a white blouse with a necktie as black as the fitted skirt. But she seemed to be in the defense, having her back against the wall and a posture like a rabbit cornered by a fox... Wait, wasn't that one Kotonami Kanae? LoveMe member no. 2 and best friend of LoveMe no. 1…?

Dread filled him as he tried to see the other one's face.

Sure as hell it had to be the one girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proofreading has happened here. So read at your own risk.
> 
> Btw this chapter might not be your cup of tea. It does not reflect the whole story though. You have been warned ;)

_ **2** _

"Stop it! You can't play me like all those men!" The woman cried frightened, her eyes not being able to leave the vixen in front of her.

"I won't let you!" But the only response she got was a slowly shrinking distance between them.

"D-don't… Go away! Look for someone else..." It sounded more like a plea than anything else, with her hands in front of her - a vain attempt to shield her from what was to come.

The redhead carefully raised her hand, making her stiffen even more.

Why couldn't she just look away from those mesmerizing green eyes and run for her life? Just one little step to the side and it all would be fine. One little step and the safe distance would be back between them. One move and she could go back to her work.

But something was keeping her there and she couldn't avoid it. It was pulling her in. Rooting her to the spot. Just like the touch on her cheek. It was so gentle, so loving, yet she felt an unfamiliar jolt running down her spine. A fire where those gentle fingers traced her heated skin. Something broke inside her. She felt it. Her defenses were falling away. Letting things in she had always kept at bay and making others grow she never knew she even possessed. With nothing left than those raw emotions within her, her body gave in.

With her eyes closing she leaned into the touch - giving the other one all the permission she needed. Taking the last step, there wasn't much space left between them and what little remained there was slowly decreasing by the lithe body pressing against her own.

One hand caressing her cheek, the other on her waist, the wall behind her and no energy left to fight it any longer she felt her eyes wander from those captivating eyes to the other girl's lips.

Only a few centimeters and she could feel those full red lips on hers. What would it be like? What would she taste like? Would it be soft and slow or would she show her how urgent it was? Why was it getting so warm here?

Breasts against breasts. A thigh between her legs. A shiver run down her spine and she couldn't help but feel excited. Only a little bit more.

Her own hands found the way to the other one's waist. A slight pull, and an electrifying smile graced those ruby lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a pretty corner that is...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proofreading has happened here. So read at your own risk.

_ **3** _

"The target arrived." Resonated a deep voice through the room, making half of the people in the studio jump and cutting the tension emanating from the two girls standing more than just a bit too close together.

It took a few moments until Yashiro got his jaw back in place and Ren to get his composure in check. Why was it so hot in the room and why did his hand hurt so much?

But the best reaction would probably be Kanae's. Staring confused at the girl in front of her, then looking over to the president and back at the disappointed expression in that all-too-well-known face again.

"What the-?!" Her mind caught up with what had just happened and then with what nearly had happened and she became furious.

"You played me!" She clamoured, shoving her way out of her cage.

"Mo! How could you?!" Her glare could've killed demons in that moment.

"I'm not one of your little poppets you play with all the time. You understand! Don't. Ever. Do. This. Again."

A slightly apologetic smile graced the other girl's face, but clearly not one Kyoko would give.

She is still in character? Kanae noticed shocked, infuriating her even more. But not at the girl in front of her. Kyoko was only doing what she was supposed to.

No, she was angry with herself. How could she let herself be played like this?! It wasn't her first time acting opposite her friend, so she should've known to be more careful. But careful of what? Kyoko doesn't even have text. How the hell did she get her to do what she wanted?! Dammit! How is one supposed to work against something like that?

Kotonami Kanae had to up her game or she wouldn't stand a chance against LoveMe No. 1.

That much was certain.

Looking at the confused faces of the two newly arrived men, she could have screamed like a banshee. She had been so caught up in that act she didn't even notice them entering. Kyoko sure was a force to be reckoned with.

With an annoyed huff Kanae stalked across the floor and placed herself on the other side of the room, far away from everyone else, but still able to watch everything just fine.

She at least would get a show out of this. He was so in trouble. It would be fun to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should consider staying here... in that pretty little corner...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much proofreading has happened here. So read at your own risk.

_ **4** _

_What the heck is going on? Kyoko is playing men? Like playing 'with' them? What men?! And what the hell was this scene just now?!_  It was an act that much he knew, that didn't make it any less troubling though. Irritated like he hadn't been in a long time, Ren's eyes wandered from the annoyed LoveMe no. 2 to his boss, only to find him nodding in Kyoko's direction. He followed the silent request...

_When did she turn around?_  He hadn't even noticed any movement from there. But now he clearly saw her scanning first Yashiro and then himself. She took the first confident step in their direction, letting the short white fabric flow around her. Her head slightly tilted down and to the side, she tucked a strand of her vibrant hair behind her ear while smiling at him.

Such an innocent little gesture.

But in the same moment she lifted the hem of her dress - just a bit - without breaking eye contact.

Ren couldn't help it.

His eyes followed the movement of her left hand and landed on the exposed black lace garter high on her thigh. As his mind understood what exactly he was seeing, he instantly looked back up at her face, but it clearly was too late. She had seen him. Hell, she had made him look there.

The woman stopped in front of him - right inside his personal space.

Bright green eyes, he noticed. Not as beautiful as her amber ones, but just as captivating. Not losing eye contact for even a second she stretched her arm to the side of him, the one where his manager was standing, baffled.

Yashiro was so confused by everything going on in this room. Sure it was an act and he knows pretty well how deeply Kyoko can transform into a character.

But this? This is… this was… For heaven's sake! She freaking made him look at her thight!

How will he ever be able to look her in the eyes again?! Or Ren for that matter...

Wondering about his protegé's faring he just then noticed the item being held in his direction. Staring at the business card held elegantly with two fingers he actually didn't know what to do.

_A business card? Why is she… Oh right! Business card!_   _Where are my manners?!_  Taking the card, he thanked her before looking at the artfully printed paper. He had seen hundreds of visiting cards, but one like this was a first. On one side there was a picture of her staring intently at you. Probably taken from a sexy photoshoot, basing on her posture, make-up, slightly parted lips and that captivating gaze. But the interesting part was on the other side, written like a note. It read:

_Hello_

_I'm Nina_

_model and actress_

_MEK Entertainment_

_I'm mute, but my hearing is perfectly fine._

_Consider using yes / no questions_

_e-mail:_

_Facebook:_

_Twitter:_

_Mobile:_

That was a first - for sure. A mute actress? How does that even work?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was some proofreading happening here, though it might not have been enough. Consider yourself warned.

The moment Yashiro took the card from her outstretched fingers a shy smile graced her lips and Ren felt as if she had just said a cute little “ _Hi_ ” to him. Without him noticing his face muscles softened ever so slightly, seemingly giving her what she wanted since her smile grew to be a cocky one.

As he was about to say something to her, he felt a warm hand on his chest, taking his breath away. He wanted to look down to see if it was really there - which was quite a stupid impulse, since he _felt_ it there - but his eyes were locked on hers.

For just a second Ren wondered if the rise of one of her eyebrows was a response to his increasing heartbeat.   
Which she _had_ to feel.   
She couldn’t _not_ feel it, since he heard it pounding in his ears.

Her hand glided slowly up his torso to his right shoulder and down his arm as she stepped a bit to the side, moving around him. Their eyes were connected until the last moment when she stepped behind him, taking his hand with her. The sensation of letting her hold his hand sent shivers all over his body. Her warm soft skin caressing along his fingers, his palm and then up to his wrist. It felt incredible.

 

 And then the world turned upside down.

 

 He didn’t know how she did it. One moment he was standing there too stunned to comprehend anything and the next he collapsed like a house of cards with one of her hands cradling his head.

 It wasn’t the first time that she ended up on top of him, he remembered vividly, though it had been way more comfortable in that hotel room back then than it was now.

With his legs folded under him and his right arm behind his back, he was effectively pinning himself down. His left arm lay across his front, held down by her lithe body sitting atop his middle. His eyes had reflexively closed upon impact, but he didn’t get the chance to orientate himself as he felt her fingers comb through his hair, putting his head carefully down. She placed her other hand on his eyes, keeping him in the dark.

It wasn’t that he was panicking, but it wasn’t a known sensation to him not being able to move, so his body started to struggle. He needed to get up.

Her weight shifted and then he felt soft warm lips on his own. The fight left his body in an instant. It wasn’t a small peck either. She kissed him in such a way that he couldn’t help but respond. It ended way too soon and he couldn’t help but feel breathless as her weight suddenly vanished.

It took him a few seconds to notice her outstretched hand in front of him as his mind slowly came back to reality. Though he wasn’t completely certain that this wasn’t merely a dream. The whole situation seemed just so surreal.

A deep breath later he used his one free hand to let her pull him up to his knees. As he stood to his full high again, he wasn’t so sure where to look, what to do or even what to think. There were answers he needed, but he didn’t know what questions to ask.

 

She turned expectant eyes towards Yashiro and for a split second Ren wondered if she was going to ‘greet’ his manager the same way. Which was stupid, since he had seen the whole scene and therefore wouldn’t fall for it.

Right?

Yashiro was just standing there staring at her dumbfoundedly. She looked at the business card in his hand and back up to his face, twice, before he understood what she wanted.

But then his mind blanked. Yashiro had introduced hundreds of people to Ren, but not one of them had been mute. He threw scenarios around in his head, but all of them seemed so incredibly rude.

As if her raised brow could read his dilemma, she procured another card and handed it to Ren herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah... well... this corner... quite comfortable... especially since there are two walls... you know... at my back... just in case...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! There's a corner over there! Gonna take a look...


End file.
